1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a paint bucket hook for attaching a can of paint securely to an extension ladder.
2. Prior Art
Our invention is for homeowners or professional painters who want to paint the interior or exterior of their building or project. For the longest time there has not been a faster, safer, and easier way to maneuver a can of paint from rung to rung on an extension ladder. Our invention solves this problem. Our findings have concluded that the related prior art inventions were much to complicated, and took to much time to maneuver the can of paint from rung to rung on an extension ladder. This lagging time factor makes their inventions unsafe for the painter who may be at high elevation on the extension ladder. Furthermore, these other similar inventions are cumbersome. Prior art displayed various types of paint bucket hooks and holders for attaching or mounting a can of paint to a ladder. Unfortunately, these designs did not have an easy to grip built in handle to improve better agility to the gripping action of the paint bucket ladder hook. Furthermore, some of the other similar inventions were not designed for left or right-handed painters; they were made for right-handed painters only. Various paint bucket hooks and holders for attaching a can of paint to a ladder do exist.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,607 to Kisner (1991) discloses a paint can holder for detachably mounting a receptacle such as a paint can to a ladder. However, this invention does not have the easy to grip built in handle for quick and agile maneuverability. Furthermore, this will cause the painter to have difficulty moving the can of paint from rung to rung on an extension ladder. This defect will slow down the painter's production.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,943 to Ludy (1994) a handle for a paint can suspends the can securely from a ladder rung in a stationary mode. Unfortunately, this invention does not have the easy to grip built in handle, for fast and easy paint can movement from rung to rung on an extension ladder. This problem will hinder the painter's performance and efficiency by its stationary design.
U.S. Pat. No. 393,413 to Brown (1998) an ornamental design paint bucket hook for a ladder does not have the easy to grip built in handle for faster, safer, and easier maneuverability. Therefore, getting the paint can from rung to rung on an extension ladder will be slow and difficult for most painters. Some painters may need to use two hands to disengage the hook from the rung of the ladder, which will create a dangerous situation; there by meaning the painter will not be holding onto the ladder at all for an undetermined amount of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,571 to Brophy (1998) has a combined ladder hook and bracket assembly for holding a can of paint to a ladder. Unfortunately, this invention is made for right-handed painters only. You will see that in this inventor's drawing a right side rung mounting system consisting of a closed loop eyelet and swivel hook built into the adjustable arm for right hand painting. Furthermore, you will notice the open loop on the left side of the arm. This open loop is simply a stop, to prevent the arm from sliding out of the brackets. I would like to add, there is not a built in easy to grip handle; to move the can of paint from rung to rung on the ladder. Moreover, without the easy to grip handle on this design the invention will be slow while trying to move the can of paint from rung to rung on the ladder. Furthermore, this lagging time makes this invention unsafe because the painter may be very high up on the ladder.